kurenaiyukifandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura
Personality Sakura is very self confident and outgoing and is seen as quite a fun-loving person. She is extremely charismatic even to the point of being flirtatious and yet always keeps an aura of being "out of their league". Whenever she enters a room, her natural presence just seems to draw attention to her. Her personality is very dominating. Sakura spend much of her free time at bars and clubs enjoying herself. She is very fond of the typical night life. Despite her attractive tenancies, Sakura is also highly adept at keeping a low profile. She can make herself become practically invisible in crowds and even in spacious rooms. In general, she is highly mysterious in her motives and even in just who she is. Sakura dislikes staying still for long, preferring to move frequently and keep herself busy with different "jobs". She is highly motivated to complete any job she takes on but is not so foolish as to continue if the costs out weighs the benefits for her. She is a trill seeker not hesitating to enter into life threatening situations. She is highly confident in her skills to the point of sometimes being over confident, however due to her impressive talents, it is rarely the case that this is an issue. She is quite willing to break the law to whatever degree if it gets her what she wants but once she does get it she may go back on what she agreed to if she doesn't like it. Sakura is very greedy, eager to do many things for more money. Despite this she does not seem to live a very lavish lifestyle. Over all Sakura is a mysterious, outgoing girl who does whatever she pleases. Background Very little about her background is known. Sakura just one day appeared as a freelancer and quickly grew in infamy in the underground networks. Synopsis Coming Soon ... Abilities Strength: Stamina: Dexterity: Intelligence: Sakura is highly intelligent particularly with technology. She is capable of hacking into highly complex computer systems in a short time. She is also capable of deconstructing and building elaborate devices from scratch. Charisma: Speed: Reflexes: Master Thief: Sakura is capable of breaking into and out of extremely high-tech facilities and systems without being noticed in a very short period of time. Whether they are digital or manual locks, she can crack practically all. Sakura is also able to slip items out of peoples pockets seamlessly. Telepathic Immunity: For some unknown reason, Sakura has an innate ability to prevent all forms of physic mental attacks. Although she does have to endure massive headaches if someone is attempting to invade her mind, she doesn't experience the effects of the attack. Psychometry Sakura's power is the ability to see into the future through a medium. By being in direct physical contact with a person, object or location she is able to see into it's future. Sakura can only see the future of the person, object or location, not the past, and she has no control over it. When she touches something she can't control how far into it's future she sees and this power is constantly active. Sakura sees the future of anything that touches her skin at anytime. However Sakura has in her possession an unique, translucent body suit (very similar to just a film covering and yet is highly durable) that she wears under her clothing so that she doesn't constantly see the future of the clothing she is wearing. Category:Character